It all started with a fraternity
by ketchupgurl
Summary: A look into the band at high school where the obsession of celebrity gossip period is at stage...except for two people. FK fic basically an all go happy story not that im implying there isnt any drama in it
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is my first fanfiction that I just felt inspirited to write because I think there are wayyy less school of rock stories then there should be  
  
Disclaimer: wait I DO own school of rock see! points at dvd right there heres the evidence!! Muhahahahahahhaha...o wait..shouldn't have said that peers out at window where multiple police cars are approaching...  
  
They were at it again...the unmistakable sound of giggles and squeals as Katie's friends opened the latest issue of teen people's magazine.  
  
As much as she loved her friends there was no doubt that she would never fit into their little fraternity. Which involved boys, the latest look, and gossip of all sorts.  
  
Even Summer the one that she thought was the most sensible in her class in one point would peak to look at the magazine Eleni and Tomika flipped through excitedly.  
  
But then again Summer denied at the fact she had any intention of wanting to know what was in and what was out so Katie was sure Summer knew deep down that all that stuff about fashion that was written in the magazine was absurd.  
  
It wasn't that Katie didn't care about her clothes, but she wore what she thought looked well on her and that was that.  
  
Hey Katie! Katie! Come over here you just got to see this guy! He's was named cutest guy of the year! I think you'll just love the way he looks.  
  
Eleni's hair, which was partly, highlighted pink after she heard that pink, was the color of the year bounced on her (due to hearing that big hair was the new thing that celebrities did her hair was curled and let down) shoulders as she nodded suggestively at the magazine.  
  
"Hold up" Katie held up her hand in protest. "It's okay guys although I would love to see this cute guy I wont just incase I faint over him"  
  
"I understand what you mean" without understanding Katie was being sarcastic, and with a flip of her hair Eleni went back into the little circle of discussion that was currently talking about the Orlando Bloom.  
  
Katie sighed, on times when Dewey was late in band practice she wished she brought a book to read. The boys were talking about this celebrity model they thought was hot and the girls were talking about the celebrity hotties they crushed on.  
  
Celebrities'...celebrities'...celebrities why couldn't people just stop talking about them? It wasn't like she had anything against the famous...besides she was famous herself with the rest of the S0R. It was just that she was awestruck at the fact people were so interested in lives that didn't have anything to do with them at all.  
  
After giving a look of sympathy at her celebrity gossip-addicted friends, Katie moved her feet over the couch and plopped down.  
  
"They're at it again aren't they?"  
  
"Wah?" Katie straightened her back to see who was speaking to her. It happened to be Freddy who was sitting on the sofa with her on her left intently playing his gameboy.  
  
"Damn! Not again!" A groan escaped from his lips as he lost once again in battling the last monster in "Wario World". He threw down his gameboy on the sofa and then shifted himself so that his gaze went to Katie. "I meant them"  
  
Katie focused her eyes onto where Freddy was pointing. "Oh...yeah I suppose they are, if you're asking me if they are talking bout all that celebrity trash again"  
  
"Figures...I don't understand what's so interesting in knowing about other peoples lives" Freddy gave a pitying look was given to the crowd that was still talking about Orlando Bloom.  
  
"I'm not the only one then that thinks that" Katie smiled warmly at the boy's response toward the rest of the band members.  
  
Freddy grinned at her back and said, "Of course you aren't. There are some people who are not obsessed with celebrities that have massive plastic surgery" Freddy paused for a moment. The only person who the chicks should be drooling over is me" Then his focus went back to his gameboy and Katie gave a slight snort.  
  
Her thoughts went to Freddy who apparently had a big enough ego to think that chicks would drool over him.  
  
The truth was though he wasn't bad looking at all...he looked good in a sharp way, although she would never admit that unless she was held against her will to say it. Even with his big ego and that wannabe punk act he had she thought that it was sort of cute the way his ego overtook his mind.  
  
The rest of the band though had made it obvious that they thought he was a poser and thought he said mean things just to look tough. Well that was true but she knew never to take his remarks seriously.  
  
Furthermore...Katie felt that there was a lot more to Freddy then he let out to the band and her.  
  
She would just have to wait and see would she?...   
  
Reviews are appreciated :D its okay to flame I don't mind =  
  
Freddy-but I AM that tough!! And wats with all that talk about me Katie? If u got something to say say it in front of MY FACE PERSONALLY!!  
  
Katie- oh get over yourself  
  
Freddy-hmph whatever blushes  
  
t 


	2. the mistake

I don't know why im even writing a second chapter when no one even reviewd to the first chapter yet. --;; sigh o well here I am in my dads car with this laptop might as well write a second chapter. Ok enough talking here it goes. Oh wait...the disclaimer I almost forgot  
  
Disclaimer-If I did own school of rock I would put Katie/freddy romance and well is there any romance in there at all? Blah I don't even own the dvd I lied in the first chapter  
  
O yeah-THIS FIC really has nothing to do with the REAL REAL plotty(dunno how I can explain the word plotty) school of rock cuz well first of all I noe that the guys wouldn't be infatuated with celebrities like I made them...just a small little fic that I suddenly got inspired to write :D  
  
When Freddy heard Katie decline the offer to see the guy Eleni thought was hot or whatever his neck shot up from his gameboy to see for certain if he was right in hearing sarcasm in Katie's voice.  
  
He couldn't believe it Katie's face held the disgust he would have liked to show to Eleni and Tomika at their celebrity-obsessed prone lives.  
  
Unfortunately he was shocked enough to forget he was in the middle of the final battle between Wario and the golden masked monster.  
  
As he saw Katie come over to the sofa he was sitting on his eyes quickly averted again to his gameboy screen. "They're at it again aren't they?" he asked her as soon as she sat down.  
  
"Wah?" he heard her reply wondering who had said that when he stared dumbfound at the screen realizing at once he was dead for the tenth time in a row.  
  
"Damn. Not again!" he had yelled. He threw his gameboy down at the sofa and turned his eyes to Katie to blame her for his loss when he stopped himself as soon as he was about to say something.  
  
He couldn't blame her then she would have thought that he was eavesdropping on her conversation. So he went started going into this whole conversation about how he thought celebrities lives weren't that interesting at all.  
  
Freddy received a smile from her in her agreement to what he said he swore his heart stopped for a moment...but that may have been due to the triple burger he ate at Wacdonalds earlier.  
  
But then again...he felt his face going all warm so he gave a quick grin and retorted back that he was the only one that should be receiving the squeals and the drools. Then his attention went to the gameboy once again.  
  
Her snort told him she thought that would never happen and he smiled a little at the screen of his gameboy because even he knew that a girl like Katie would never have a double take when looking at him...unless it was because she saw him with his bed hair.  
  
"Hey guysss come on put awayyy the chick magazines and lets get rollin!!" at last...Dewey was finally here.  
  
"Okay I've decided there has been a slllight obsession with the celebrity magazines soo...hand over them. The ooonly person you should be staring in magazines is uuuus. If you guys haven't noticed wee are famous too."  
  
A groan was received from the class excluding out Freddy and Katie as they both pumped their arm up and down at the same time as a "Yes!!" as Dewey's hand was put out waiting for the magazines to be handed to him. Katie put up her hand across Freddy's desk and Freddy high fived it.  
  
After Dewey and the band was finished with band practice Dewey told them how he thought the band was doing these days.  
  
"I don't know if it's those magazines that sort of lowered your skills guys but...we got to practice more! And when I say guys Freddy and Katie is excluded.  
  
"What? How come THEY'RE excluded?" Eleni's eyebrows went up in surprise.  
  
"Cuz unlike you guys I think they've been practicing these days" Dewey's hand was slapped upon his forehead in a pleading gesture. The rest of the band looked down at the ground guiltily. It was true that some of them stayed up online typing in Brad Pitt or whatever in the search engines.  
  
Katie shook her head in a scolding way "I should have warned one of you guys that one magazine and like THAT" Katie snapped her thumb " You're trapped into the world of celebrities, that's what happened to my sister."  
  
"Oh shut up!" Summer replied half jokingly.  
  
"Guys!!" the class turned forward to look at Dewey again.  
  
"Just to let you know before hand we're having a concert next month so I'm just going to tell you again, brush up on your skills." And with that Dewey pointed them out at the exit "Class has noww ended! And remember with a little bit of tweaking up I have faith in you guys! Because we're the SCHOOL OF ROCK YEAH!"  
  
A few of the class said yeah in return and headed straight for the door.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Katie ran up to her friends.  
  
"Summer, Tomika, and Eleni looked at her as if they were betrayed.  
  
"What? What's wrong??"  
  
"You know what's wrong, how could you?" Tomika's face was clearly unhappy. "Yeah" Eleni chimed in. "You've been having something going on with Freddy and you didn't tell us?"  
  
Katie couldn't believe what she was hearing as her friends accused her. "Woah wait a minute, I'm soo not having some thing going on with Freddy"  
  
Summer was obviously deaf to Katie's protest "I mean I could understand any other boy but Freddy?! I mean he's alright enough but him?!"  
  
"Guy's I already said that I have nothing going on with him and besides why would it be wrong if I was dating him or something, I thought you guys loved every person that was on Teen Peoples magazine."  
  
"That" Summer's eyes flashed dangerously "Is not funny, I mean it is true he was in the top ten cutest guys of the year but Freddy...well Freddy!" Katie waited patiently for Summer to finish her answer  
  
"Well Freddy...is...different!" and then Summer proceeded to walk her way home with Tomika and Eleni.  
  
"Guys aren't we going to 31's for ice cream?" Katie said referring to the place where they ate ice cream everyday after band practice.  
  
"Go if you want to go but we have to go practice more!" Summer called back.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes at the reason her friends were mad at her which was practically no reason...oh well she would just have to go get some ice cream herself then. When Katie arrived at 31's a hand clasped on her mouth and dragged her out of the store. Katie gave a scream no one could here because of the hand that muffled her voice.  
  
"Shh" The voice of the mysterious person said, "Did you bring your sunglasses?"  
  
"F-Freddy?!" Katie's heart immediately fell down to a normal pulse as she recognized the voice.  
  
"Yeah it's me but whisper!"  
  
Katie turned around to see Freddy in sunglasses and a Lakers hat.  
  
"Why are you dressed like that?" Katie suppressed a laugh that almost came out of her mouth.  
  
"In there is a girl whose dad is a reporter...she tries flirt with me every time I got to 31's so her dad can interview me. If she sees you there you'll soon be a victim too." Freddy looked around suspiciously looking for any signs of the girl he was talking about.  
  
"What makes you think she tries to flirt with you? Are you sure that you weren't trying to make a move on her and she was the one trying to get rid of you?" Katie gave a teasing smile. "And no I don't have any pair of sunglasses."  
  
"Ok then, what flavor do you want?" Freddy asked her.  
  
"What?" Katie's eyebrows rose.  
  
"You heard me what flavor do you want? I'll go in there and buy it for you and since you don't have a hat or a pair of sunglasses to disguise yourself.  
  
"Ok then" Katie beamed knowing that she wouldn't have to pay for Freddy already went inside to get her Strawberry ice cream cone.  
  
After waiting a minute or so Freddy's head popped back out and said "Come in she's not here today" So Katie went in as Freddy handed her the strawberry ice cream cone she wanted.  
  
Both of them sat together quietly feasting on their ice creams when all of the sudden the doors to 31's swung and...a girl with short black hair came in peering around the store until she saw Freddy's face which was twisted in horror as the girl approached him.  
  
He just KNEW he shouldn't have taken the sunglasses off and the hat but it was getting hot and Emily which was the girl's name wasn't there at the time.  
  
"Heyyy Freddy! Ooh I just looove the shirt you have on tell me what brand is it? I just haave to get it for my brother" Emily perched herself on the table Freddy was at.  
  
"Uh thanks...I don't know what brand it is I think my aunt gave me this for Christmas" Freddy gave a weak glance at Katie and Katie immediately felt sorry for him as Emily was all over him.  
  
"Oh...well anyway it's just fabulous! Also I just got to say tha-" Emily ranted on  
  
"Excuse me but what are you doing um he happens to be my boyfriend and I would appreciate it if you weren't all over him" Katie put on a furious look which she hoped...looked furious enough. Apparently it fooled Emily and Freddy.  
  
Freddy gave shocked expression until Katie winked at him telling him he was to play along.  
  
"Yeah Emily meet my girlfriend you should know her Katie the bass player of the band." Freddy smirked at Emily's expression, which showed awe as her mind processed all of the information that sunk into her mind.  
  
"Dad!!! Come over here right now!!" Emily waved to the guy that was supposedly calmly reading his newspaper until Katie saw the camera behind the newspaper.  
  
Oh boy...they were in a lot of trouble now....  
  
Ok finally im done writing this when I should be studying Korean more ehe Im Korean but I was born here so sigh im not that good in reading or writing Korean  
  
Ok till next time! Freddy- you blew our cover Katie- well so-rry!! Freddy- scowls Katie- youll forgive me right? Freddy- we will see X( 


	3. the reaction

Ok here I am again in my dad's car going to Montauk...hehe good thing it's a 2 hour way cuz then I wouldn't be updating for a looooong time...Oh yeah just for record how old do you guys think I am? I'm just wondering since I didn't reveal my age :D. School of Rock is only one of my favorite movies but rite now my favorite movie of all time is "My Young Bride" Which is a Korean movie 16 year old girl having to marry 24 year old WOO HOO! Ehe that's the main reason why I don't feel as motivated as before in updating anymore im fantasizing about that movie...  
  
Disclaimer- Eh I don't own school of rock im just toying with the characters...I wonder what Rebecca Brown and Kevin Clark would do if they knew some people on are picturing romance between them that they wouldn't want to see ehe.... Smut  
  
Here goes the 3rd chapter...  
  
Flash Flash Flash  
  
Purple blobs appeared in front of Katie's eyes. There went a small blob that went away from her view until she blinked and it appeared again.  
  
After few more moments of blinking furiously until her eyes were able to make out a large built man with golden hair that suspiciously looked like a wig. In his hands was a small silver camera.  
  
"So it seems if-." The man held a pen and a pad and paused for a moment and added "Miss. Brown it seems like you and the young man next to you have been dating for some time?"  
  
"Noooo." Katie put her hands up hopelessly and searched for some explanation that would make enough sense to the reporter.  
  
"But Miss. Brown didn't you just say to my daughter...Quote "Get off my boyfriend?" The reporter flashed his pearly whites at her as she gaped.  
  
"I so did not say, "Get off my boyfriend!!" I just said I would appreciate if your daughter would get off Freddy" Katie tried to shift her words a bit so the reporter would buy the change of her words.  
  
"Miss. Brown I'm not sure if you're denying the words you said before because your afraid the press will be all over you two but sooner or later someone is going to know the truth about you two and nothing you can do can stop that." The reporter's eyebrows scrunched up together in fake concern for her lack of sense.  
  
The reporter continued talking "And most importantly Miss. Brown if you were to reveal this piece of information to any one else the press would be swarming over you this minute. But since you didn't choose to reveal this to me on your own accord I wont reveal it to anyone right now at the moment or reveal to much info in the article that will be printed tomorrow." Apparently the choice of no press or publicity wasn't given to Katie.  
  
"But...but." Katie couldn't find the words to help her in this situation she had created for her and Freddy.  
  
"Miss Brown I'll just give some profile of the two of you in the article and state that you two are now having a relationship. You should contact me after you read the article." The guy who was about to create a hectic life for Freddy and Katie beamed at his success in finding another information that would earn him some money.  
  
"I don't think we want anything more to do with a guy that's going to make our lives a living hell." Freddy finally butt in to the conversation and threw an angry glare at the man.  
  
"Ha ha oh but you see you two will need me. Do you have any idea what's going to happen after everyone knows about this? There will be more rumors than you two can count. And you will need someone to clear those rumors with another article wont you?" The man gave another one of his beaming smiles but this time it seemed very malicious and it seemed that a slight sneer were aimed at them.  
  
Katie relented at last and took the stiff card from the man and waved him off. Freddy was wordless, as he had nothing more to say. "I'm glad you two see it my way be sure to check out New York Post tomorrow." The gleeful man took out his hand but when no one shook it he straightened up and told Emily to come on home.  
  
"Too bad Freddy, you were really cute I can't believe you're taken by her" Emily touched Freddy's shoulder, shook her head scornfully and left the place.  
  
Katie was about to say something back until she decided it would just make her feel worse. Then her mind went to an image of her classmates face's of how they might look if they found out.  
  
It wasn't a pleasant picture.  
  
Freddy and Katie parted their ways after the horrible mishap in her their was made. Katie felt horrible, as she knew it was all really her fault.  
  
As she lay on her bed recalling the whole event she grabbed the phone next to her and started dialing the number of Summer's house. It was best to get out the explanation before Summer found out by herself. As she heard the tone signal she half wanted Summer to pick up but the other half wanted the dial to ring until the answering machine pick up.  
  
"Hello you are calling Summer's house if you would like to leave a message for a interview with the SOR or anything to do with the SOR press 1 if you would like to leave a message just for me press 5 than-"Katie hung up and felt relieved and disappointed. She was already worked up a quarter of the nerve to speak to her and now she would have to get worked up all over again the next day.  
  
Instead of calling Dewey she decided to call Freddy in order to ask him what they should do. Fortunately he was there and picked up with a "This is Freddy on the phone what's up?"  
  
"Freddy! Hey um this is Katie. I was just wondering what do you think we should do...I mean the band...I don't think they'll be too happy." Katie chewed the edge of her thumbnail worriedly.  
  
"Ah...we should just don't do anything and pretend we don't know anything about the article that's going to be printed out tomorrow." Freddy sounded confident in his advice.  
  
"Are you sure? Shouldn't we just tell the truth?"  
  
"No! Then we'll get into more trouble. Look, just trust me I'm sure they'll understand anyway if they know. I mean they can't actually do anything about it can they?" Freddy chewed thoughtfully on the winterbresh gum he had in his mouth.  
  
"Hey your right they can't I guess I'm worrying too much. Ok thanks yeah um ok bye" It felt as if a ton of weight lifted off her shoulders as Freddy convinced her nothing really bad would happen.  
  
That night Katie slept peacefully.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Summer pointed at the newspaper she held which had a very noticeable picture of Freddy and Katie together at 31's together. Unfortunately in that moment in the picture Freddy was looking for any signs of Emily, which resulted Freddy in looking like he was staring intently at Katie's eyes.  
  
"Um...what? What's what?" Katie tried to pull off her innocent act."  
  
"KATIE! THERE IS 5 DIFFERENT PICTURES OF YOU WITH FREDDY AND A FULL REPORT ABOUT YOUR DATE WITH HIM! DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOU HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS?" Summer's voice filled the whole school and the principal came in to see what the matter was.  
  
"Wait, give me that!" Katie grabbed the newspaper out of Summer's hand and began to skim through the article.  
  
"Katie Brown and Freddy both members from the SOR band has been seen together at 31's eating ice cream together. It seemed that they tried to keep their relationship a secret as Miss. Brown was startled after a picture of her and Freddy was taken. She was screaming at a customer at 31's when all the customer wanted was Freddy's autograph but the possessive Miss Brown thought she was flirting with her boyfriend. And the young tw-"  
  
I can't believe this crap he is saying!" Katie crumpled the daily post and ripped it in rage as she remembered the reporter's words that assured her he wouldn't write anything inappropriate.  
  
"Katie!" Summer's face was turning red...and it didn't look like it was because she was embarrassed...  
  
The newspaper shreds lingered on the air floating down gently...

a.n-sorry its short having identity crisis at this period of time so i didnt feel up to writing...


End file.
